My True Feelings
by JRockerSelphie
Summary: ok. i reposted this. i wanted to make chapters longer, and change a few things.ok, this story is about selphie and squall. Selphie really likes squall, but she doesn't know if he feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

My True Feelings

Chapter 1

Sefie's Balamb Garden Homepage

'_Hiya people! Selphie here. Well, we have a ball coming up organized by yours truly. It's on Wednesday. Any of you lovely boyz gonna ask me to go with you? Tee-hee. Just kidding. Well, since its so close to Halloween, I decided to make it a Halloween Ball! So go head and get a costume. That means you too SQUALL! If you don't I'll…………..I'll……….I'll tickle you to death! Remember, only I know your ticklish spot. (Evil laugh) Well that's all for now. See ya in the halls!'_

'Ok, now that I've updated, time to get working on the quad' thought Selphie.

She looked on her desk for paper. She came across a picture of her and Squall. Zell had taken it the picture. Squall was sitting legs dangling over the place Rinoa fell in the quad. He was deep in thought, as usual. Selphie decided to surprise him. She flopped in his lap, thinking she was going to fall, Squall put his arms around her. Selphie put her arms around his neck. Their noses were touching. Selphie had a big smile on her face. Squall had a worried look.

She smiled at the picture, and then she found some paper in the top drawer in her desk. She started writing things they'll need for the ball.

'Ok, we need Halloween decorations, food, drinks, hot dogs for Zell, and candy! Lots of candy! Maybe I can get Zell or Irvine to take me candy shopping'

She got up and got dressed. She put on some jeans, a Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt, and a black hoodie. She then applied some make-up then brushed her hair out. She took one last look in the mirror and left.

She went to the quad real quick to start making arrangements. She made a diagram of where she wanted everything. She also made a list of songs and/or bands she was going to ask to play for them. She knew quiet a few. Lucky for her, they would all play because each band at Balamb Garden wanted to get their songs heard. Selphie then left.

She found her friends in the cafeteria. She looked at all of them. They were all seated in the spots they usually sit everyday. Seifer has joined the gang. He was sitting next to Squall. Squall next to Rinoa. Rinoa next to Quistis. An empty chair next to her. Then Zell. Then Irvine. They were all laugh at Zell. Well, all except for Squall. Selphie laughed at his annoyance. Squall rolled his eyes at Zell and turned to talk to Seifer.

' I have great friends,' Selphie thought happily. 'They're always there when I need them. And I'm also glad Seifer became part of our gang. He's cool and fun to annoy. And him and Squall are best friends now. That was unexpected. But whatever.'

Since Zell was sitting with his back toward her, Selphie decided to scare him. When everyone at the table except Zell saw her coming, she made the 'Shhh' gesture. She was right behind Zell. She jumped to his side.

"Hiya Zell!" she shouted.

"Ahhhhh! HOLY SHIT!" Zell screamed and fell back in his seat.

Everyone at their table, and everyone else that saw, started laughing. Even Squall. Selphie smiled at her success. She was happy to see Squall laughing. She didn't expect him to laugh, but to her surprise he did. She was very happy about that. Anyone who managed to make Squall laugh or even smile for that matter deserves a metal.

"That just proves that you're a chicken-wuzz," Seifer said to Zell.

Selphie laughed as she seated herself in-between Quistis and Zell.

"Dammit Selphie. You scared the living hell out of me!" said Zell

"That was the point," she told him with a huge smile on her face. "So what's up?"

"Well, we were thinking that we should go shopping for costumes," said Rinoa.

"Don't you mean _you_ were thinking?" asked Squall.

"Nooooo._ We_."

"I'm not dressing up."

'"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!" the three girls told him, well more like shouted to him.

"Fine whatever," Squall said rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" yelled Selphie excitedly.

"I guess I can go as SeeD."

"Squall, that's boring. Why go as something you are when you can go as something you're not?" Selphie asked.

"Because I don't want to dress up."

"Why don't you go as a um………………a rock star! You'll look so cool!"

Squall thought about this for a while. ' I do like rock music. I guess I wouldn't hurt'

"Fine, I'll go as a rock star," said squall.

"Ok! I only thought of that because I might go as one, but I might go as a fairy too. I don't know," Selphie told him.

" I'm going as a princess," said Rinoa with pride and joy.

'Surprise' thought Squall ' she acts like one already. Selphie should tell her to act like something she's not'

"What are you all going as?" Selphie asked the rest of the gang,

"I'm going as a doctor," said Quistis.

"I gonna go as a boxer," said Zell, then did some boxing moves.

"I'm going as a FBI agent," said Irvine.

"Vampire," Seifer simply said.

"oooooooo, that's a good one. I forgot about those guys! Tee-hee. Oops. Maybe I'll go as a vampire," said Selphie.

"I changed my mind. I'll go as what cowboy said here."

"I was only kidding, Seifer. you're so mean to me!" Selphie said with fake tears in her eyes.

"But its so fun!" Seifer said with a smile.

"You big ol' meanie. Well, I came here to ask you guys if you could-"

"Help you set up decorations in the quad," they all finished for her.

"Yeah, what you guys said."

"Ok, Selphie, we'll help," said Squall. 'Might as well. She'll never leave you alone until you do'

"Great! We can get started now. I need to go shopping for candy, so who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go," Squall said getting up. " I need to get out of this garden for a few hours. Plus Seifer and Irvine are taller than me, they can put the streamers and banners up."

"You're right. Then eat up Squall! We have candy shopping to do!"

"I already ate. You should eat. You'll need the energy." He looked at the tiny energetic girl. "Never mind." ' She never runs out of energy'

"Well, lets go!"

Selphie grabbed his hand and led him to the parking lot. Once they got there, she climbed in the passenger's side of Squall's truck that he got for his birthday from Laguna. Squall got in the drivers side.

"Your car is so cool!" said Selphie.

"Its not a car, it's a truck."

"You know what I meant."

Squall just turned the radio on. It boomed Godsmack. Squall thought Selphie would change it to something of her liking, but he was wrong. She was dancing her seat.

"You like Godsmack?" Squall yelled over the music.

"Yeah. They're awesome!" She yelled back.

After the song was over, Selphie still didn't change it. Squall turned down the music. He looked over at her in surprise.

"Heeeey, I was listening to that, you person," Selphie said playfully punching him on the arm.

"Do you like rock?"

"I love rock. Any kind of rock is fine with me. Godsmack, Lincoln Park, Avril Lavigne, Miyavi. They're all cool."

"I thought you would listen to the crap Rinoa listens to."

"Nope! I hate that 'crap'. It gets on my nerves. The only pop I would listen to is if it is Gackt singing."

Squall was surprised. He really did think she would listen to whatever Rinoa listens too. He was glad that she did listen to rock. No one else in the gang besides Seifer listened to rock. Then again, he did sometimes catch Zell listening to rock.

Selphie started looking through Squall's cd case. She found a bunch of cds that were by rock bands/singers. She also found some pop cds. She figured Rinoa put them in there. She found a cd she wanted to listen to and put it in the player. Now it started to boom Disturbed.

"Selphie, I think you're my new best friend." Squall said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

My True Feelings

Chapter 2

"Ok, we gotta get a whole bunch of candy. Since I'm not having the Halloween Ball on the same day as Halloween, I figured that the junior classmen could go trick or treating in garden. Plus, we need a lot for the party," said Selphie.

Selphie and Squall were in Balamb shopping for candy. Squall was already carrying 100 dollars worth of candy. Selphie was planning to get more. A lot more.

"Don't you think we have enough? You're going to spend more than 100 dollars on candy," said Squall.

"So? You can never have too much candy."

"You can if it's just for you."

"Well its not just for me, now is it Mr. Leonhart?"

"Whatever."

Selphie pick out another 100 dollars worth of candy. She went to the casher and paid for the candy. She made Squall carry most of the bags. Since there was a lot. Like 20 bags of candy.

Just as the were going to Squall's truck, they passed a pet store. Selphie saw the kittens in the window. Selphie's eyes widen with excitement. Then she squealed. Squall winced at the sound.

"Awwwwww, Squall! They're so cute!" said Selphie as she ran to the window. Squall followed her.

"I like that one," she said once he got there.

He followed her gazed. It was a little black kitten. It had beautiful blue eyes. It was also the smallest one there.

'It does look kind of cute,' Squall thought.

"Its eyes look familiar," said Selphie.

She looked up at Squall. He was still looking at the cat. She nudged him to get his attention. Once he looked at her, Selphie's eyes widen.

'His eyes! The kitten's eyes looks like Squall's.' thought Selphie.

"The kitten's eyes are like yours, Squall," Selphie told him.

"Do you want the cat?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have enough money. I spent it all on candy and- hey! Where are you going?"

Squall didn't answer her question. He simply went in the pet store, told the employee which cat he wanted then, motioned Selphie to come in the store. She did as she was told. She stopped right in front of Squall.

"Here, take this to my truck and stay there. I'll be there in a few minutes," he said giving her the keys and the bags of candy.

Selphie fell over because of the weight of candy. She was completely covered with bags of candy. She could not be seen. After a minute of lying under the bags, Selphie decided to come back from the dead. She rose up and pointed at Squall.

"Squall, you don't have to buy me the cat. I won't have enough my to pay you back for the cat stuff plus the cat for a long time," said Selphie.

"Who says you have to pay me back? You deserve it. Now go by the truck," Squall said giving her a little push toward the door.

"But what about the candy?" She asked pointing to the huge pile on the floor.

"Here. Take the shopping cart."

Squall helped Selphie put all the candy in the cart. She took one last look at him. He pointed his finger toward the door. She nodded. She turn toward the door and pushed the cart out.

'Wow!' Selphie thought as she walked to the truck ' Squall's getting me a cat? That's weird. He doesn't even want me to pay him back. I guess he is nicer than I thought. I've always had a little crush on Squall, now, I think its changed from little to big!'

Selphie waited for Squall in his truck for about ten minutes. 'Maybe he needs help'. She got out of the truck and started walking toward the little town, but she saw Squall coming. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Squall, I just wanted to say-"

"You don't have to thank me, Selph,"

"But I want to. You're a good friend. At first, I thought that maybe you would roll you eyes and say you were busy when I asked for help. And when I asked who wanted to come with me, I thought that maybe Irvine-"

"Do you really think that little of me?" Squall asked a little hurt.

"No! I just thought that you thought that I was annoying and you don't want to be around me or help me."

"Well you thought wrong. I bought you that cat as a gift as a friend and as commander. Selph, you helped so much to make our garden better. You're always planning parties or balls. You make garden fun. It was boring before you came here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cool! I rock!"

"You want to know what I think you should go as?"

"What?"

"A dark angel."

"But that's not me."

"That's the point of Halloween, Selphie," he said in a mocking voice.

"You're right! I'll go as a dark angel."

"And I'll go as a rock star."

She smiled at him. He smiled back. He ruffed her hair and put the cat and its stuff in the truck. Once they were in, Selphie had to bring the cat out. She cuddled with it, petted it, and named it. She named it Shadow. Shadow is a girl. Little did Selphie know, she is a evil little kitty. Oh so very evil. She will soon find out.

Selphie and Squall actually had a conversation on the way home. That was something Selphie had wished for the longest time. To have a actual conversation with Squall. They talked about numerous things. Squall was talking to her like, well, a best friend. The best thing was, he didn't use the word whatever………ok, so he did. But at least he was talking to her. That was the good thing.

Selphie could now see that her relationship with Squall was finally starting to get better. She was glad that he didn't ignore her this morning. She was also glad that he wanted to come with her. She wanted the relationship to go further, but she didn't want to hurt Rinoa. Rinoa was one of her best friends. If Squall dumped her and got together with Selphie, would Rinoa still want to be her friend? All this was starting to scare Selphie. She shrugged if off for now and started to pay attention to what Squall was saying to her.

"You know, I thought you and Irvine would be going out," Squall said.

"No. We're not. I have no interest in going out with Irvine. I don't want to be dating a guy who I'm sure will be cheating on me. You know how he is. He flirts with girls all the time," Selphie told him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Then I don't want you going out with him. You're my best friend. If he hurts you, then I would have to hurt him."

"You sound like my protective brother," Selphie said giggling.

"Whatever."

"How'd I know you were going to say that? It that your favorite word or something? You're always saying it."

"I really don't know why I say it. It just comes out. I think I mostly say it when I don't have an answer or comment."

"I've noticed that. Its either 'whatever' or nothing at all."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"No I don't guess. I know."

"Good!"

Selphie gave him an evil grin. Even though he didn't see it because his eyes were on the road. She poked him on his side. He jumped a little. Then he glared at her.

"Don't poke me there," he said.

"But its funny. Who would have known you're ticklish on your side."

"Don't you dare tell Rinoa."

"Ok, ok. I promise I won't tell her." Selphie said.

"Good. Because if you do, then I will have to resort to violence."

"You wouldn't hurt little ol' me, would you?"

"Depending."

"Depending?"

"On how I'm feeling that day."

"I see."

Squall smiled at her. He then pulled into the parking lot of Balamb Garden and helped Selphie out.

A/N: OK! I forgot to say that I didn't own ff8 in the first chapter. So, I don't own it! Ok, there are two reasons why I decided to repost this. 1: chapters were too short. 2: my disk somehow got damaged and I had to retype this all. So I was adding more things to the story. Anyway, please R&R. Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: OK! So I decided on something. The characters are speaking Japanese. The symbol I'll give you if they're speaking English is this: so basically, it will be like:

"Right!" like that! Oks? Ok! But other than that, they are speaking Japanese. I figured they were in Japan because, well, the game was originally made in Japan soooooooo, yeah. Japan it is!

My True Feelings

Chapter 3

"I wonder what's taking so long," said Rinoa.

"Maybe Selphie is buying a whole bunch of candy. Or maybe they went to Deling City or Timber," Quistis said trying not to worry the girl.

Quistis and Rinoa were taking a break from setting up stuff for the ball on Wednesday. Xu came up to then. She smiled at them and sat down at the table.

"Rinoa, you have a letter," she said giving it to her.

"Thanks," Rinoa said taking it from Xu.

She opened the letter. She read it silently to herself over and over again. She gave the letter to Quistis. Quistis read the letter with Xu reading over her shoulder.

_Rinoa,_

_I want you to come home after this ball you were speaking of. We should spend time together to get to know each other more. That is what your mother would have wanted. I have cleared my schedule just for us. Please say you'll come._

_Love,  
your father_

"Oh, Rinoa. Its ok. He just wants to spend time with you. You haven't been home in a year. That's ever since you and Squall started dating," Quistis said trying to reassure Rinoa.

"But he wants me to go right after the Halloween Ball. I can't even be here on Halloween. It's not fair. Squall and I have spent every holiday with each other except for Halloween. Damn him. I hate my father," Rinoa said angrily.

"Rinoa, its just Halloween. It comes every year."

"Yeah I know, but god, he's so demanding If he wants something, it has to be that second. I wish my mom were still alive."

"Yeah, I wish mine was alive too. You're lucky you even have a parent. As for Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Seifer and I, our real parents are dead. The closest we ever got to a parent was Edea. She was our mother. Squall's too, even though Squall had a father, he didn't know. He just found out last year. Everyone but Squall, Seifer and I have gotten adopted. I guess its kind of good that Squall didn't get adopted because then he wouldn't have came to garden. He's a great leader and we're proud of him. And I'm sure he wishes his mom were alive too. You're lucky you even knew your mom!" Quistis said started to get angry with Rinoa.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything," Rinoa apologized.

"Its ok, I guess."

"Well I'm going to my dorm. There's really nothing else for us to do right now."

They had done a lot. All the black and orange streamers were up. The tables and chairs were set up. Zell found a black light in his room. He said they could use it so they put it by the quad entrance. They found spider webs and put that up. A vampire statue was found in the last level. No one knows how it got there. Its been missing for a few years, but when the gang went down there to talk to Norg, Selphie happen to spot it. She thought it would be a good decoration.

"Well, I'll see you later," Rinoa said to Quistis.

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, do any of you notice how much Squall wanted to help Selphie?" Zell asked Seifer and Irvine. "Its like, unnatural to him. He never wants to help her. He rolls his eyes every time she asks and says that he's busy."

"Yeah, that's not like puberty boy," said Seifer.

Zell didn't really like that the fact Seifer is friends with them now. It scared him. But it was kind of Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis' fault. They felt sorry for him. Especially Selphie. She always had that kind of heart. Felt sorry no matter who it was and what they did. Now the rest of the gang trusted him because of her. Even squall. Squall still had his doubts, but he was best friends with him now. Squall confused Zell so much.

"Maybe he likes her." Irvine suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. But he has Rinoa," said Seifer.

"Well, he has been ignoring her a lot lately. He doesn't want to do a lot of things she wants to do. He would always say he's busy."

"Cowboy's right. I think he does like Miss Sunshine. Every one can tell that she likes him. I think Rinoa gets pissed off at that. And-"

"Hey guys! What cya talking about?" came a voice.

"Hey Selphie, Squall," said Zell greeting them.

They noticed the sleeping black kitten in her arms. She was purring like mad. Selphie was stroking her neck.

"What's that cat for?" ask Irvine.

"Me! Squall bought her for me."

All three boys felt a hint of jealousy. They all had a little crush on Selphie. Now a guy that's not even her boyfriend buys a cat for her. The cat had to be least one hundred dollars. Who would spend a hundred dollars on someone that that their boyfriend/girlfriend? That has to be a sign that Squall likes her.

'Squall must like Selphie. He never bought Rinoa something like that. All he bought her was the clothes she wanted.' Thought Zell.

"So, what'd ya name it?" asked Seifer.

"Shadow. I like that name for a black cat." Selphie said happily.

"Oh. Cool."

"Well, I'm gonna go the my dorm. OH! And the quad looks great! Thanks you guys. See ya later!"

She took off toward her dorm. She made sure the cat was securely in her arms as she ran. Once she neared the dorms she slowed down and looked at the now awake cat. Every one saw her cat. They knew the rule of garden. No animals in garden unless you get permission from the headmaster or the commander. Though, they thought she got permission from the commander seeing as how they are friends. Selphie ignored their looks. She saw Rinoa up ahead.

"Hey Rinoa!" Selphie called.

Rinoa turned around hearing her name. She saw Selphie coming toward her. She gave her a small smile.

"Hey Selphie. I didn't know you guys were back."

"Yeah, we go back a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Where'd you get the cat?"

"Balamb. Squall bought him for me 'cause I didn't have enough money. He also got kitty litter, litter box, and cat toys. He doesn't even want me to pay him back," Selphie answered happily.

"Oh. I see." 'He never got me stuff like that! Why'd he get _her_ a cat?' Rinoa thought jealously. "Excuse me."

Selphie watched Rinoa run down the hall to Squall's dorm. She shrugged then continued on to her dorm while singing the Momiji song from Fruits Basket.

Rinoa banged on Squall's door. She waited a few seconds. He didn't come to the door, so she banged harder. She hurt her hand in the process. Still no answer. She kicked the door, only hurting her foot. She gave the door one last bang then hoped to her dorm. She couldn't believe it. He goes and buys Selphie a cat. All he ever bought Rinoa was clothes. This really pissed her off.

'I might as well leave now. Without telling Squall. He probably wouldn't notice that I'm gone anyway. He won't miss me. He's been ignoring me lately. I have no idea what I did to him. Nothing at all. I could e-mail him. Tell him where I am, how long I'll be gone, an why I'm gone.' Thought Rinoa as she entered her room.

She sat down at her computer desk. She turned the computer on and waited for it to load up. After it came to her desktop screen, she clicked on the Internet icon. After she entered her password, she went to her in-box. She had a lot of e-mails, but she would check it at her dad's house. Before she could even start writing her e-mail to Squall, she checked to see who was on he buddy list. Squall was on-line. That just stood out. Leonhart Sq. Then there was one under it. Princess Selphie. Selphie. This really made Rinoa mad.

Squall's angel- why the hell didn't you answer the door?

Leonhart Sq - I was in the shower! I didn't want to get out!

Squall's angel- did you know it was me?

Leonhart Sq -…………yes.

Squall's angel- why the hell did you buy Selphie a cat? You never bought me anything like that!

Leonhart Sq - she deserved it. She's done a lot for garden. It's my way of saying thanks as a friend and as commander! Plus, I missed her birthday.

Squall's angel- bull shit! You were here! You gave her one hundred dollars.

Leonhart Sq - so what! It's none of you business anyway!

Squall's angel- you know what, I was supposed to leave for my father's until after the ball, but I might just go now!

Leonhart Sq - then go! No ones stopping you.

Squall's angel- I will. I might just stay there for a couple of months! I'll let you get back to Selphie now. I don't want you to keep her waiting long!

Rinoa signed off as quickly as could. She took out her suitcase and packed all of her clothes. She looked around her dorm to see if she was forgetting anything. She turned around and left. She started running down the halls. She went to the front gates and ran to Balamb to catch a train there. Once she did, she got on a train to Deling City.

This really made Rinoa mad. Why would he act that way? Why would he just let he go? Was he mad as well? Did he really not care about her anymore? Rinoa was getting more mad and jealous by the minute. She sat down in a booth. She sighed. Now all she did want to do was go home.

A young man came to sit down next Rinoa. He had blonde hair that came down to the middle of his neck. He had beautiful blue eyes. His dress was a plan white shirt with blue jeans. But also he this punk-ish look. She looked at him and smiled. He was the cutest American boy she has ever seen.

'A foreigner' Rinoa thought 'is he American?'

"Hi," He said to her.

"Hello," She said with a small smile. 'He can speak Japanese!'

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Um, not at all. Go right ahead."

"Thanks. My name is Thomas. You can call me Tom, Tommy, or even Thomas. Which ever you want."

Rinoa giggled. "Ok Tommy. My name is Rinoa. Its very nice to meet you."

"It nice to meet you too. Say, you've lived in Japan for a long time, right?"

"Um, yah."

"Can you show me around? Its my first time here."

"Of course I can! Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, I was planning on staying at a hotel,"

"Oh, don't do that. Stay with me. My dad won't mind. I mean, I'm going over there to spend time with him, but he won't mind on extra."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome!"

A/N: OK! So how was that? I made the changes. As you can see with the American hottie. Ok, so R&R. as I said before, Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: don't own it.

My True Feelings

Selphie woke up feeling something biting her head. She looked up and saw a little black ball tangled in her hair. She smiled at Shadow and untangled her. She looked at her clock to see what time it was. Five-thirty. She looked at Shadow. She gave her the 'you must pay' look. She started playing with the cat, but since cats have claws, Shadow won that round. Selphie looked at her hands. They were all scratched up. Then she glared at the poor cat.

"Squall should be up," she said out of nowhere.

She got off her bed and walk over to her computer. She turned it on. While she waited for it load, she put in a CD in her stereo. Then she sat down in her computer chair. She logged on the Internet. She scanned down her bubby list. Sure enough, Squall was on.

Princess Selphie - I knew you'd be on.

Leonhart Sq - yeah. What are you doing up?

Princess Selphie - shadow. She was tangled in my hair.

Leonhart Sq - I knew she might've one of these days. You have long hair. Compared to last year.

Princess Selphie - yeah, it's a little pass my shoulders now. My hair grows fast.

Leonhart Sq - so I've notice.

Princess Selphie - so……….do you want to take the gang costume shopping? I know Rinny wanted to go.

Leonhart Sq - she's gone. All because I bought you a cat.

Princess Selphie -……I'm sorry. Shouldn't have told you I wanted the cat.

Leonhart Sq - it's not you fault. You deserve anything I or anyone else buys you. Like I said, you brought garden to life.

Princess Selphie - awwwww, don't say that. You're making me blush ;P

Leonhart Sq - whatever.

Princess Selphie - are you mad?

Leonhart Sq - no. I'm not. I thought I would be. I'm kinda glad she's gone. Now I won't have girl following me around all day.

Princess Selphie - oh. Well I guess that's good for you, but you know, since rinny's gone, the Squall fanclub is gonna strike.

Leonhart Sq - well then, it looks like I need a new girlfriend.

Princess Selphie - what about Rinny?

Leonhart Sq - what about her?

Princess Selphie - what will she say?

Leonhart Sq - I really don't care.

Princess Selphie - are you feeling ok, Squall? You're the one who is suppose to care what she says. She's your angel.

Leonhart Sq - not anymore. She's different now. She's different from when we first started dating

Princess Selphie - sooooooooooooooo, what cya gonna do?

Leonhart Sq - I don't know. I'll tell her when she gets back. Or I could just e-mail her.

Princess Selphie - well ok. I have to go. I gotta get some work done.

Leonhart Sq - yeah, I have to go talk to Quistis about some reports I had her help me with. So, I'll see you later.

Princess Selphie - K! Bye-bye! P

Leonhart Sq - heh-heh, bye.

Squall logged off. He turned his computer off, grabbed his keys and headed out. As he passed the girls dorms, he could hear a girl singing. It was Avril Lavigne, or so he thought. He heard this song before. It wasn't on the radio though. It was a girl that actually sounds like Avril singing. As he got closer to Selphie's dorm, the singing got louder. He stopped right in front of Selphie's dorm. It was coming from her dorm. Squall thought she was having someone over. He opened the door and looked at Selphie in disbelief. It was her who was singing. Before he knew it, she was singing to him:

" I don't want to fall to pieces

I just sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

And I don't want t to talk about

'Cause I'm in love with you"

She smiled and taped him on the nose. He smiled at her. Selphie continued to sing until she sang the whole song. Squall just stood there and listened to her. She is such a good singer. The look on Squall's face told Selphie that he really was amazed by her voice. She giggled at him.

"So Squall, how good of a singer are you?" Selphie asked him.

"Not good"

"Awwwwwwwwww, come on! That's a lie. I know you're a good singer."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, um, when we were on the train, I kind of heard you singing. Well, humming I should say, but it was really good!"

"I see."

"So um, I was wondering if youcouldsingwithmeattheball!"

"No."

"Awwwwww come on! It will be fun! I promise! Pu-lease?"

Squall looked at her. She had the face of a child wanting a toy in the toy store. He couldn't say 'no'. He wanted to but just couldn't. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She knew his answer now. She hugged him really tight. He couldn't breathe much, but he didn't care. Then she finally let go.

"Thanks Squall. You're the best!"

"I know. Um, Selphie………will you……………go to the………………ball…-

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you Squall!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

Selphie hugged Squall again. Then she kissed him on the cheek. That took him by surprise, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled her into a hug. That really took himself and Selphie by surprise. A minute later Selphie pulled away and smiled. Then she walked to her dresser and got out her money and key card and set them on the table. She got out a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a sweatshirt. She went in to the bathroom to change. Squall just stood there feeling a bit awkward, but didn't say anything. He heard the shower go on and decided to wait for Selphie to get out.

He sat on the bed. He looked around. He saw a whole bunch of manga and Dr. Seuss books on the shelf. She did have some novels, but not many. He also saw a shelf covered with anime DVDs. Another with Disney movies. Then there were some other movies that were action, comedy, and all those other categories. Of course she had a TV and a dvd/vcr player to go with it all. Squall finished looking around and laid on her bed. A half an hour later, Selphie came out. She saw that he was still in her room. She smiled at him. He didn't see her smile because his right arm was over his eyes. Selphie was glad he took his shoes off. If he didn't, he would be getting mud all over her Power Puff Girls comforter. That would make her mad. But she would forgive him in like, a few seconds. Maybe a minute.

Selphie sat on her couch. She turned on the TV. To make Squall mad, she put in her Pokemon movie. Yes, Selphie still likes Pokemon. Which isn't a bad thing, right? A lot people still watched Pokemon. If someone asked her what Pokemon was her favorite, she couldn't tell them. Selphie didn't have a favorite. She thought that each Pokemon was cute in their own way. Anyway, once Squall started to hear the theme song he groaned.

"Will you turn that damn thing off?" He asked.

"NOPE! I have to watch Pokemon. I mean, I feel like it. So you either leave, or stay and watch it with me."

"Fine, I'll leave," Squall said getting up.

He walked to the door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, Selphie stopped him.

"What," he asked annoyed.

"Lets go costume shopping!" she announced.

A/N: ok, I didn't change much in here. But oh well. I think I'll change a lot in he next one though. Ok. I hope you guys like it so far. Next one will be up soon. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Still don't own it! Man, I wish I did. Especially Squall.

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me. I totally posted the wrong chapter the first time. I realized that last night when I went to bed, I was like 'oh no!'. But I got it fixed. And I have stork of death to thank for reminding me. OH! And thanks stork of death. You've been a great deal of help! Well, now here's chapter 5. I hope you like it! R&R.

My True Feelings

Chapter 5

Rinoa returned to her father's house. She pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. Tommy was right behind her the whole time.. She lead him to a guest room where he can put all of his stuff. While he got settled in, Rinoa went to her room to put her stuff away. She opened one bag. Right on top was a picture of her and Squall. Squall, of course, wasn't smiling. In fact, his face showed no emotion. Rinoa was standing by his side, hugging his arm, with a huge smile on her face. Rinoa carelessly threw it on her bed and started putting things away.

Tommy then came to her room. He sat on the bed. Rinoa looked at him and smiled. He gave her a small smile back. Tommy looked around her room. The color was pink. Pink was everywhere. Her wall, bedspreads, desk, chair……….just about everything. Her clothes, thankfully, was different varies of colors. Not just pink. Or blue. He saw that she had a few stuffed animals on her bed. She had a picture of what he thought to be her mom sitting on her desk. There were a few others. There was one when Rinoa was little. She was sitting in her dad's lap. Her mother was standing behind them with a smile on her face. The sound of the door opening brought Tommy back to reality.

"Rinoa!"

"Hi. I'm back a little early," Rinoa said to her father.

"Its ok. Sara said you were back."

He then looked around. He saw that Tommy was sitting on the bed. He eyes widen. He didn't expect to see some American boy come home with his daughter. He expected Squall.

"Who's this?" Caraway pointed at Tommy "And where is that hero of yours? Squall, was it?"

"His name," Rinoa said as she pointed at Tommy "is name is Thomas. As for Squall, hates me. Why did I even go out with him? I should have known this would happen." Rinoa then said quietly.

"What would happen? What did happen?" asked her father.

"He bought one of my best friends a cat. He never bought me an animal. All he bought me was clothes."

"But you always liked getting new clothes. Did he give you an explanation of why he bought her a cat?"

As they were talking, Tommy leaned back a little more on Rinoa's bed with his hands supporting behind him. He felt some kind of frame. He turned around to see what it was. That's when he saw the picture of Rinoa and who he assumed to be this Squall guy.

"Yeah. He said it was because she deserved it. She's done a lot for garden and it was his way of saying thanks as commander."

"Well, if that's what he said, then don't you believe him? Has he ever lied to you before?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. If he has, then he's pretty damn good at lying."

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. I Kana still here?"

"Yes. I'll get her for you."

"Thank you. And um, Tommy is going to be staying with us for a while. He's a new friend. He's here visiting Japan. Don't worry, he's going to stay in a guest room."

"Ok then."

Rinoa smiled. Caraway smiled back. Then he left. Kara is Rinoa's maid and friend. While Rinoa waited for Kara, she continued to put her stuff away. Tommy helped her a little. That's when he picked up the picture again. He looked at it.

"Is this that Squall guy?" He asked pointing to Squall.

"hmm? Oh, yeah. He is." Rinoa answered.

Rinoa took the picture from Tommy and put it in the closet. She smiled at Tommy. He smiled back. She went back to unpacking. A few minutes later, Kana came in.

"Rinoa!" She said excitedly.

"Kana!"

The two of them hugged like long lost friends. They were babbling, like what two long lost friends do when they see each other. Tommy was feeling completely ignored. But then again, he really didn't mind. He just sat on Rinoa's bed smiling at them. A few minutes later, Kana looked around the room and saw Tommy sitting there.

"OH! I didn't know you brought a boy!" She said.

"Huh? Oh yah! Tommy this is Kana, my best friend and maid. Kana, this is Tommy," Rinoa introduced.

"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time.

"Kana, Tommy will be staying with us for awhile," Rinoa said happily.

"Well that's great! Well all have so much fun!" Kana said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selphie and Squall were in Dollet. Selphie ran ahead of Squall. She saw an ice cream shop and couldn't resist. Squall smiled while shaking his head. Then he followed her. Selphie waited for him until he got in the shop.

"Well what do you want?" Squall asked.

"Um...Ice cream sundae!"

"Really? Me too."

"Cool!"

" Lets share. A large one."

"Ok!"

Selphie took a seat at one of the tables. Squall went up to the counter to order. Then went to sit down across from Selphie. They stared at each other for a minute. Squall thought that Selphie was having a staring contest with him. But he then realized that she was off in her own little world. Then Selphie smiled.

"So, I was thinking that I could dress Shadow up. Maybe as a princess," said Selphie out of nowhere.

"Why? She's not going to be out, is she? I mean, she's not going to be running around Garden."

"Well no, but I think she would look cute."

"She already looks cute."

"Yeah, well you know how I am."

"Yes, I do."

"Here's you ice cream. Call me over if you need anything," said the waiter as he put it on the table.

"Thank you," Squall said.

The waiter left. Squall and Selphie ate their ice cream in silence. Selphie ate a little too fast and got a brain freeze. Squall, once again, shook his head. Selphie smiled at him. He gave her a little smile back. After they finished up with their ice cream, Squall left a tip on the table. Then they left.

They went to a store. They were at Hot Topic. Selphie found the coolest devil angel costume. One of the best stores to find costumes like that. The dress was called Tokyo Doll Dress. It was black and looked very much like what a devil angel would wear. Her boots were called Black Cherry Multi Buckle boot. She also got a black halo to go with it. And last but not least, the awesome black wings and the tiny black horns. The horns were the kind that you use some kind of special glue to glue them on.

Squall decided to go as the devil. Not some costume that was red and had the horns and stuff. No, he wanted to look like an awesome devil. Much more cooler. It was pretty much like Ororon's costume from _The Demon Ororon._ It was a not exactly a suit but close to one. He also go a tie to go with it. He already had his gloves.

Selphie went up to the counter to pay. Squall put costume up with hers.

"Paying together?" the cashier asked?

"Yes," Squall said before Selphie could answer.

"Squall, you don't have to pay for mine," Selphie told him.

"Don't worry about it. It's less than 1,000."

Selphie's eyes widen. Did he just say 1,000? 1,000 is way to much. Does Squall have that kind of money just to blow off? He did have to pay for his food, new clothes, hygiene products, and gunblade upgrades. Before Selphie knew it, she was being pulled out of the store. She looked at Squall. He had just the littlest smile on his face. You could only notice it if you were looking hard enough. Selphie gave him a smile when he turned to look at her. His smile got a little bigger. He opened the passengers side of his truck for her to get in. Then went around got in on the drivers side. Once they were both in, Squall took off.

The ride home was long was long. Selphie sat in silence. She was tired. Very tired. They were out all day. She let her eyes wonder around Squall's truck. She's been in it many times before, but she never really looked around. She discovered that his cd player can hold not one, but 6 cds. His choice of music was, well rock. Just like Selphie. Squall had a few cds of Selphie's most favorite singer in the world. Gackt. That surprised her. She didn't think any guy would like Gackt a whole lot. But she remember Squall saying that Gackt is one if his favorite singers as well. The song that was playing right now is by Gackt. And it's a very peaceful rock song. That was what was putting Selphie to sleep.

It wasn't long after she fell asleep that Squall pulled into the parking lot of Balamb Garden. He got out of the truck, went to the other side and opened the door. He took Selphie out carefully and carried her to his dorm. When he got there he put her in his bed and then went to sit on his couch. He laid back and thought about the past few days.

'I got Selphie a cat. Rinoa leaves. What's with that? It's just a cat. Its not like I asked Selphie to marry me or something………… Am I in love with Selphie?' Squall thought. 'She fun to be around. She makes me laugh on the outside. She makes me smile without me realizing it. This is weird.'

Moments later Squall fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Selphie woke up later that night. Once her eyes came into focus, she realized she wasn't in her room. She new just by looking at a big case leaning against a wall that she was in Squall's room. She looked around. She could hear light breathing coming from the couch. She got up and went over to it. There she saw Squall Leonhart sleeping like a baby. Selphie then had the sudden urge to poke him, but didn't. She didn't want to disturb his sleep. Instead, she looked around his room for something to do. He room was always clean so she couldn't clean it. She wondered into the bathroom in search of his laundry. She found it in the closet. She put it all in a bag and started haul it out of his room. She stopped by her room to get her own laundry. When she opened her door, a horrible smell came out of her room. She shut the door as fast as she could.

"What was that horrible smell?" she asked herself. "Oh wait. I know what it is."

"Shadow!" Selphie said as she opened the door. "You little brat!"

Shadow ran under the bed in fright. Selphie scared her just by coming in the door. Selphie smiled at her. She fed Shadow real quick. Then she got down to cleaning. She cleaned up Shadow's mess and made her bed. She got her laundry out of her bathroom and put it with Squall's. She hauled the large bag out of her dorm and into the laundry room. She put all of Squall's and her dark clothes in one pile and all the lights in another. She put the lights in one machine and the darks in the other. She loaded up the washers and started it. She then went back to Squall's dorm to see if he was still sleeping.

He was. He was still sleeping like a baby. She wanted him to move to the bed, but she still didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. He works too much. He deserves every bit of sleep he can get. She smiled as she walked away. She took out one of his weapons magazines and quietly flipped through it. After she grew tired of that she just decided to sit around and wait for the clothes to get done washing. Half an hour later she went back to the laundry room and put the clothes in the dryer. She sat in there for a little bit, looking through a music magazine they had there. She was surprised that it has been taking yet. There was a huge interview of Gackt, Japan's most famous singer. She read the interview. It actually took her the whole time the clothes were drying to read it. She decided would take the magazine with her and bring it back later. She folded the clothes and went back to Squall's dorm. She quietly put his clothes away. Then she went to her dorm to put her clothes away.

She looked at Shadow. Shadow looked back. Selphie has been ignoring Shadow all day. She felt ashamed. Sure, Shadow is just a cat. But to Selphie, she is more.

"I'm sure Squall won't mind if I bring you in there for a while," Selphie said while picking Shadow up.

She walked to Squall's dorm again with Shadow in her arms. She opened the door and set Shadow down on the bed. She went back to reading the magazine. She heard Squall move a couple of times. Each time he did move, Selphie shifted her eyes to look at him. A half an hour later, Squall arose from his slumber. He looked at her. She looked at him. He then looked at the cat that was sleeping at the end of the couch.

"Hey, you!" Selphie finally said.

"Hey. I thought you might have been gone by the time I woke up," Squall said.

"Nahhh, I won't just leave like that. OH! By the way, thank you for today."

"………………Your welcome."

Selphie smiled at him sweetly. Squall smiled back.

'Yep,' Squall thought 'I think I did fall in love with her.'

A/N: OK! MTF chapter 5 is now complete! throws party I will try to have 6 up soon. OH! and I know I keep using this singer in my stories. Gackt. He's a awesome Japanese singer. You guys should check him out. Ok now tell me what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: Still don't own it!

My True Feelings

Chapter 6

Selphie giggled. Her and Squall had been playing with Shadow for the last half hour. Squall was the one who had scratch marks all over his hand.

"I can't wait until you get this cat declawed," Squall said.

"And why would I do that? Its her only defense," Selphie said with a smile.

"That may be, but what does she need them for?"

"…………To defended herself from big meanies like you!"

Selphie then playfully attacked Squall. She got him down on the floor and sit straddled him. She pinned his arms with her legs to his side. She supported herself by placing her hands on either side of his head. She then smiled at him. Squall smirked and simply broke free. He then flipped her so she was now under him. He pinned her arms above her head with his hands.

"That's no fair! You're stronger!" Selphie faked whined.

Squall laughed and let her go. He sat beside her. She looked at him. He switched on the TV to the news. She made the face as if saying 'Ewe, the news.' Squall wasn't paying attention though. He was more interested in what was on the news. Apparently some criminal was holding a 16-year-old girl hostage. He wanted money from the parents. He said that the parents owed him a great deal of money and he wants it now.

Selphie took this time to plan her attack. He was way to absorb into the TV. She gave a little smirk. 'Think you can underestimate me?' She thought. She then threw herself at Squall. He fell over to his side. He looked at her. She gave him a big smile.

"I got you!" She said, laughing.

"So you did. But I can still get you back," he said as a matter of fact.

"That's because you're stronger."

"……………So?"

"Oh, never mind!"

Squall gave her a small smile. She got up to sit on his bed. She realized there is nothing to do in Squall's dorm. Nothing besides watch movies. So she went over to his shelf to get a movie and put it in. She sat on his bed again and watched as the movie started.

"Never thought you would have this movie!" Selphie said with delight.

"Yah, well I have to admit that it is a good movie," Squall told her.

"Well duh! Johnny Deep is in it. One of the most hottest American actors."

"Well I can't say that he is. I'm not gay. But I guess he would have to be since a lot of American girls like him."

"Yah, they do."

"Though, Tim Burton is his friend, isn't he?"

"Yah. Tim Burton is a great American director. I love all his movies that I've seen."

"_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ seems to be one of his best."

"It is. Its such a good movie!"

Selphie watched the movie with a smile on her face. She sung all the songs. She memorized Willy Wonka's lines by heart. Squall smiled. He liked that she enjoyed the movie. Rinoa bought it while ago, but he never watched it with her. He watched it by himself when he had nothing else to do. He never told anyone but he does like movies like _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _People probably thought that Squall doesn't watch TV at all.

By the end of the movie, Selphie was already asleep again. Squall smiled. He pulled the sheet over her. He looked around his room.

'There's nothing to do in here,' he thought 'Maybe I should just do my laundry.'

With that, Squall went to his bathroom. He opened the closet door to find that all his dirty clothes were gone. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember doing his laundry. He went to his closest. All his clothes were there. And they were clean. He looked at Selphie.

'She most have done my laundry,' he thought 'well then that does leave me with nothing to do. And I don't want to leave her here by herself.'

The magazine Selphie brought in his room earlier caught his eye. He picked it up and flipped through it. He read articles and interviews. He felt someone or something watching him. He turned to see what it was. He saw Selphie still sleeping. Shadow was next to her sleeping as well. He shrugged and went back to reading. A few minutes later, he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around as fast as he could to see Selphie staring down at him smiling.

"Selphie!" He sighed.

"Ha! I scared you!" She said with a giggle.

"You did not. I was just a little…surprised."

"Yah right. I scared you and you know it!"

Squall only smiled. She did scare him a little, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Mmmm, just a little," She answered.

"Then lets go eat."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rinoa giggled as Tommy made jokes. They were in a café. They've spent most of their time together. Sometimes Rinoa's father would join them. The thing Rinoa liked to do most when she was home was ride horses. Her and Tommy went out every morning to ride horses. They would then come back and eat a snack. Once done, they would most likely sit in Rinoa's room and watch movies or just hang out around the city. Rinoa got to see her old friends again. This American guy that was staying with her amazed them. They asked him questions like "what's America like?" "Is living in America fun?" Tommy told Rinoa that when he goes back, she could come with him. Rinoa thought about it. She did want to go to America. But there were a few problems. She didn't know English. And she was really missing Squall. She wanted to go back to Garden and tell him she's sorry. She felt bad. She probably broke his heart.

These were all the thoughts going though Rinoa's head as her friend, Kira, babbled on to Tommy. He was answering questions and talking to the girls surrounding him. He had a smile on his face. He was loving the attention he was getting from these Japanese girls.

'Squall isn't like this. He would ignore them and walk away,' Rinoa thought. 'Gosh, I miss him so much.'

She heard the door open. She didn't bother to look up to see who it was. She always did. She had so many friends in Deling City that every time the café door opened, one of her friends would be coming in. But this time, she really didn't care who it was.

"All this food looks so good!" Said the girl.

"So what do you want?" The guy with her asked.

Rinoa thought she heard Squall's voice. But again, she didn't bother to look. She thought she was just hearing things because she missed Squall so much. The girl in the café was excited. The guy with her told her to calm down a little. Then they took a seat at the back of the café. Rinoa could still hear their conversation. They were talking about some Halloween party at their school that was going on tomorrow.

"You know, a lot of people have been saying that its going to be great this year!" The girl said exactly.

"Well you did do a great job with the decorations," Said the guy.

"But I didn't do it alone. You know there are other people who helped."

"But you did most of it."

"Only the planning."

He smiled at her. Then he looked down at the table. He sat at this table many times before. The girl noticed the look on his face. She got up from her side of the table and went around to his. She sat next to him. She put her hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm fine Selph. Really. I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

"Ok then……….Squall? Are you sure you don't miss her?"

'SQUALL!' Rinoa thought. ' I just heard her say Squall.'

Rinoa then turned around to look at the couple. There she saw Squall and Selphie. Selphie now had Squall's hand in her own. He was giving her a small smile. This made Rinoa even angrier now. Here she thought that Squall was upset. She thought that he might miss her. But he's here at a café with one of her best friends. Rinoa jumped up and went to their table.

"SQUALL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND WITH HER?" Rinoa shouted at him.

"None of your business. Rinoa, don't make a scene. Lets go talk this out somewhere else," Squall said calmly.

"Fine! Lets take this outside then!"

Rinoa lead the way outside. Selphie, Squall, and even Tommy followed. Rinoa turned to Squall. She had one of the most evil looks on her face. She looked as if she were about to rip someone's head off.

"Well, talk." She commanded.

"This is stupid. Why are you so upset just because I bought Selphie a cat?" Squall asked.

"Why? You're not supposed to be buying other girls stuff. Only me. Unless it's a special occasion."

"Rinoa, she's my friend. I can buy my friends stuff whenever I want."

"But----Then why are you here with her!"

"We were hungry. So I decided to go somewhere out to eat instead of eating cafeteria food. Instead of you getting upset, I should be the one. Who is this guy with you?" Squall asked, getting a little angry.

"Well, he's a friend. He's visiting from America."

"Rinoa, you didn't have any American friends."

"Well now I do. He was visiting and asked me to show him around. He's staying with me at my father's house."

"In other words, you picked up someone you didn't even know and asked them to stay with you."

"Yah. So? Who cares? You sure don't."

"You're right. I don't. So from now on, I want you to leave me alone. Don't come bugging me or yelling at me when I'm with someone else."

Squall then turned to Selphie. He smiled at her and pulled her back into the café. Rinoa stood there dumbfounded. She never expected this to happen. She wanted to make up with Squall. But it backfired. Instead, she got dumped. In front of a whole bunch of people too. She was embarrassed. She turned to Tommy. She gave him a little smile. Then she walked to her house. Tommy followed behind. He looked at her every few steps. She looked like she was about to cry. He put a comforting arm around her. She leaned into him and let the tears fall. He hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Selphie looked at Squall. He was off in his own world again. She ate her food in silence. She wanted to make him feel better, but she didn't know what to do. She has never been alone with him when he was feeling down. She looked at him again. He was just staring at his food. She got up and went over to hug him. That was her first time she has ever hugged him. This took Squall by surprise. He blinked a few time but then returned the hug. He held her close, taking in her scent. She smelt like vanilla. Selphie rested her head on Squall's chest. Squall than ran his fingers through her soft hair. After a few minutes, they resumed to eating. They didn't talk, but Selphie didn't care. She knew Squall needed his time to think.

After they were done eating, Squall drove the both of them back to Garden. Squall began to talk again. He answered Selphie's questions and responded to her statements. She made sure to stay clear away from the subject of Rinoa. Then she remembered the American guy. She did think he was kind of cute but he kind of reminded her of her ex-boyfriend back at Tribia. Her ex was an American. He liked Punk music. He dressed Punk. He would also go out drinking and did drugs with his friends almost every night. They would have to sneak back in because they stayed out way pass curfew. Selphie would often get mad because he was too drunk, passed out, or high to go to class. She got fed up and broke up with him. He said he was "oh so sorry and would never do it again." But Selphie heard it all before. He begged her to take him back almost everyday. She refused. She guessed that he really did love he. He did beg e everyday. But she didn't' want to put up with his drinking and drug using anymore. These thoughts made Selphie sad. She almost wanted to cry. Squall took a side glace at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking," She answered.

"About?"

"My…um…ex-boyfriend. Back at Tribia."

"I see."

"He was a drinker and drug user."

"You? Dating a drug user? That's weird."

"Well he wasn't at first. He met these druggies and started hanging out with them."

"Oh."

"I broke up with him. I was tired of it."

"Well I'm glad you got out of it instead of doing drugs."

"I would never do drugs. Maybe drink on special occasions. But not drugs."

"Good."

Squall pulled in Balamb Garden parking lot. He got out the truck and locked it once Selphie was out. He then waited until she was at his side before walking into Garden. He took her hand in his. She looked at him. He only smiled back. She gave him the biggest smile he has ever seen on her. That made him smile even more. She giggled and dragged him into Garden. Once they got to her dorm, Squall bent down and kissed her on her cheek. She turned as red as a tomato.

"Good night, Selphie," Squall said. Then left.

Selphie went into her room quickly. Her heart was about to burst. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," was all she managed to get out of her mouth. And it was also all she thought. She never expected Squall to kiss her. Not in a million years. Not if she was the last person on earth. But he did. It was only on the cheek, but she was still happy. She found out that his lips were soft. Really soft. She smiled. She put her pjs on, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Squall woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He hit the snooze button and slept for ten more minutes. When he did get up, he got in the shower, got dressed, and went down to the cafeteria. The cafeteria ladies usually gave him coffee, tea, and a small breakfast for free. He got his food and took it with him to his office. He sat down in his chair and looked at the pile of paper work in front of him. He dreaded paper work. He really did. But it had to get done. He picked up the first paper. He looked over it. He then got started on signing and writing documents. By the time he was done with 10 documents, it was time for lunch.

Again, he got up, went to the cafeteria and got his lunch. He gets to cut in front of everyone because he's the commander. At least, that's what the lunch ladies said. He didn't care. Waiting in line takes more time out of paperwork. While squall was waiting for the lunch ladies to make his lunch, he looked around the cafeteria. He spotted Selphie sitting at a table by herself. He stared at her. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. The sound of a tray being put behind him brought him back to his senses.

"Here you are, Commander. Enjoy," said the lunch lady.

He thanked her and went to go sit by Selphie. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Hiya!" she said happily.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked her.

"Nothing much. Oh yah, um I kinda left Shadow in your room last night."

"I know. I would have brought her back to you, but I was busy."

"I knew you were. That's why I didn't come to your office."

"You should have. It would have gotten me out of paperwork."

Selphie giggled. Then she stole some of his fries off his tray. For the next five minutes, they ate in silence. Selphie was shy around him now. Well a little shy. Not as much. Squall couldn't think of anything else to say. So he just sat there, allowing her to steal his fries. He looked at her every few minutes.

"Selphie," Squall finally said.

"Yah?" She asked turning to him.

"I want to ask you a question. But not here. Lets go to the balcony. ok?"

"Alright. Lets go!"

Squall led the way to the balcony. Selphie was walking at his side babbling on about useless things. But he was listening anyway. Once on the balcony, he shut the door behind Selphie. She went over by the railing to look at the sky above. Squall went by her side. He gazed over the land below them. He then turned to Selphie and took her hand. She looked at him. He stared at he long and serious. She looked back at him with a smile in her eyes.

"Selphie, I want to ask you something," Squall said.

"Yah? What is it?" She asked.

"I want to know if…….you would like………….to go out……with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am."

"Of course I would!"

Selphie pulled him into a hug. She hugged him so tight that he couldn't breath. But he just hugged her back.

"Oh Squall, I wanted to go out with you so bad, but you already had Rinoa," Selphie said into his shoulder.

"I realized my true feelings. They weren't for Rinoa. They were really for you."

Selphie looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then he closed the gap between them. Squall's lips even felt better on Selphie's lips then it did on her cheek. Selphie smiled into the kiss as she put her arms around his neck, pressing into the kiss. Squall wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. and a minute, they pulled away because they needed to breath. Squall smiled at her. He pulled off his necklace and put it on her. Selphie was surprised. She knew that the necklace is his favorite one. He never takes it off unless he's taking a shower or sleeping.

"Hold it for me," he said when he saw the confused look on her face.

Selphie smile. "ok," she said.

"Selphie………I love you."

A/N: Oooooooooooo its gonna get good now! ok, I got mtf chapter 6 up. Sooooooooo what do ya think? I'll try and get chapter 7 up. Most likely Angel Meets Devil (amd) is gonna come first. R&R and tell me what you think. Remember, I'm up for any ideas you have. So either e-mail them to me or put them in your reviews! Till next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: Don't own it.

My True Feelings

Chapter 7

Selphie was happy. Squall told her he loved her. She told him she loved him as well. She sat on her bed, hugging her pillow. She couldn't stop smiling. She was truly happy. Though, she had to say, Selphie did feel bad about the whole thing. She didn't mean to steal Rinoa's boyfriend away. At all. But Squall did tell her that his feelings for Rinoa had changed. He told her that she's not the girl that he fell in love with a year back. Selphie shrugged it off. When it came time to deal with Rinoa, she would.

She looked down at Squall's necklace. She smiled even more. The necklace was heavy around her neck, but Squall asked her to hold it for him. So she did. She really couldn't wait until the day started. She really wanted to spend the day with Squall. Just the two of them. She wanted to get as far away from Garden as they could. She wanted to take Squall somewhere where he can have fun and forget about his job for a few hours. He was always working. She felt sorry for him. No one should have to work that much. She always saw the tired look in his eyes. He wasn't getting enough sleep lately. He wasn't eating either. She remembered the many times Squall called her up to his office for some reports. He would rub his temples as if he were working away an on coming headache.

Selphie looked down at Shadow, who was lying on her back sleeping. She smiled down at the kitten. She ran her fingers through the kitten's soft, silky fur. Selphie then decided to take a quick shower. She wanted to be nice and refreshed for a new day.

After she was finished, she put on a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and a Balamb Garden sweatshirt. She dried her hair and curled it out to her trademark look. Last, but not least, she applied just a little bit of makeup and put on Squall's necklace. Then she ran down the halls to the cafeteria. Once there, she saw Squall standing in line getting his own breakfast.

'Good,' She thought 'He's eating.'

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Morning!" She said with a big smile.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked.

"The best! What about you?"

"Great……Hungry?"

"Starving!"

Squall shook his head and smiled. He ordered some breakfast for Selphie as well. Once their food was done, he carried their tray to a table. He placed Selphie's food in front of her, and then sat across from her. She began to eat her food. Squall watched her for a moment, and then began to eat his own food. They ate in silence for a while. Squall looked Selphie over. He had just realized that she was wearing his necklace. He chuckled. Selphie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't expect you to be wearing my necklace. I know its heavy around your neck," He said.

"Yeah, it is. But I want to wear it," She said with a smile.

Squall smiled back. It really did look heavy around her neck. The pendant came all the way down to her waist. He had to laugh at that. It looked weird, but yet cute. He felt something different with Selphie. He never let Rinoa wear his necklace. He hardly even let her touch it. He was afraid she would mess it up somehow. He could trust Selphie. Sure she is a little bit clumsy, but he was positive that she wouldn't lose it. She's actually really good about keeping expensive things in excellent condition. He remembered buying her a beautiful, expensive, gold necklace for her birthday last year. He didn't give it to her in front of everyone because he didn't want Rinoa to think that he liked her better. He didn't want the other 3 teasing him. He told Selphie not to tell the others. She just smiled at him, with tears in her eyes, and hugged him. Every time he saw her wear it for a special occasion, it was still shinning and was as he last saw it. He also remembered getting Rinoa a necklace even more expensive than the one he gave Selphie. He always saw it laying around her dorm. That kind of pissed him off. He would think that Selphie would be the one to keep it laying around.

"Squall?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, coming back to reality.

"Can we go out today? Just the two of us?"

Squall smiled at her and nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"Nope! You pick."

"I don't know. Anywhere is fine."

"There has to be somewhere you want to go!"

Squall thought for a minute then said, "Why don't we go to the festival that's in Kyoto?"

"That sounds great!"

"Well then, we'll go to that. You can get ready. Well stay at a hotel over night so pack some clothes."

"OK!" She said excitedly.

"But first, finish your breakfast."

Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She then did finish her breakfast. She was happy that she could spend the day with Squall. She was also happy to see that he didn't look tired. That meant that he got enough sleep last night. And he ate all his breakfast. He looked really good this morning. He wasn't pale like he was the other day.

"Ok! I'm going!" Selphie announced as she got up. She kissed Squall's cheek and took off running.

Squall smiled as he watched her run out of the cafeteria. He took picked up their trash and threw it away before exiting himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Rinoa?" Tommy said as he looked up from the morning paper.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why don't we go to a festival today. There's one in Kyoto."

"Ok! It sounds fun!"

"Good. Get ready."

"Ok!"

Rinoa then went up to her room. She opened her closet to look through her kimonos. She picked out a light blue one with pink flowers on it. She put it on looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, then went do put make-up on to match the kimono. She then put her hair up in a tight bun. She got and checked herself out in the mirror again. Deciding she was done, she went down the stairs to wait for Tommy. Tommy was already waiting for her. He was dressed in a blue kimono as well.

"You look very pretty," Tommy told her.

"Thank you," Rinoa said as she turned the shade of a dark red.

Tommy chuckled and puts his arm around her. He led her out to the car and opened the passenger's door for her. Once she was in, he went around to the driver's side and got in. He started up the car and took off towards Kyoto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Squall was absolutely stunned. Selphie was dressed up in a beautiful kimono. It was black with beautiful yellow dragons on it. Her make-up was done beautifully. Her hair was straight. He never really realized that her hair was a little past her shoulders. She always had if flipped out.

Selphie saw the stunned look. She smiled at him. She was a little shocked herself. She has never seen Squall in a kimono. His was also black but he had white dragons on his. After he got over the shock, Squall picked up Selphie's luggage. Selphie looped her arm with his. He smiled and led her to the garage. He threw the bags in the back of his truck. He opened the door for Selphie and helped her in. Once she was in, he got in himself. He started the car and took off for Kyoto.

Selphie put in one of her cds, which was L'Arc-en-Ciel. Her favorite song, or at least one of them, is called Honey. Squall liked the band too. As he said before, he's happy that Selphie likes Rock instead in Pop. He didn't know what he would do if he had to listen to Ayumi Hamasaki again.

"I can't wait for the Halloween Party. Just two more days!" Selphie said excitedly.

"Yeah. Its gonna be fun," Squall said.

"And tomorrow night is when the little ones get to go Trick or Treating! I can't wait to see what they're dressed up as."

"Well most likely witches, ghosts, and vampires."

"Yeah, but still."

Squall smiled at her. Selphie stretched in her seat. It was a long ride to Kyoto. She dozed off quietly, listening to the peaceful voice of Hyde, the lead singer of L'Arc-en-Ciel. Squall looked over at her every so often. He wanted to look at her beautiful sleeping face. He only wished he wasn't driving. He wished that they could have taking a train so he could hold her sleeping form in his arms. But then he remembered he would be able to hold her while she slept that night.

A/N: Ah, the ending of this chapter is kinda weird. Oh well. I hope you guys like it anyway! _Arigatou!_


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: I don't own FF8.

My True Feelings

Chapter 8

Squall pulled into the parking lot of the festival. He turned off the car engine. He looked over at Selphie, who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and shook her awake gently. She woke and looked at him. Once his face came into focus, she smiled. She then looked out at the truck window. Her smile went bigger. The festival looked beautiful. The falls colors made it look beautiful. She could imagine what it looked like at night. The sound of a car door slamming shut brought her back to reality. She saw that Squall had gotten out of the truck and was making his way to her side. She smiled as he opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Thank you, sir," Selphie said with a laugh.

Squall chuckled and shut the door behind her. He took her by the waist and led her to the entrance of the festival. He paid for the both of them and entered. There they saw many stands that had games. There were also a few rides. There was dancing and singing. There was many children to adults where costumes. Selphie saw a few Inuyashas, some Kyos and Yukis. Little kids were dressed like Pikachu and characters like that. There was also rockers dressed as Kyo from Dir en Grey and Meguru from PanicCH and other bands. Selphie found it rather cute. She now wanted to dress up as Kanon from AnCafe.

"This is amazing, Squall!" Selphie said excitedly.

Squall nodded and lead her to were all the singing and dancing was. At first, Selphie thought he wanted to dance, but then she remembered he didn't like to dance. Selphie smiled at the performers and all the people dancing around her. Then she was grabbed by Squall. He took her in his arms and started dancing with her. Selphie was surprised. She didn't think he would actually dance with her. But he was. And he had a smile on his face too. She couldn't be more happy. He was really surprising her lately.

Hours past. Squall and Selphie were still having fun. They danced, Selphie song, they ate, rode on some rides. They played games. Selphie won a fish. Squall won a stuffed bear for her. Selphie hugged it to her while Squall lead her around by the waist. Squall actually had fun at a festival. He never really cared for them. He would tell Rinoa that he was busy when she wanted to go. But he felt something different with Selphie. He actually wanted to go with her.

Up head, Squall spotted Rinoa and Tommy. They made eye contact with and Rinoa started coming in his direction. He sighed.

"Damn, can't we go anywhere without us seeing them?" Squall asked.

"Mmmm, guess not," Selphie answered him with a frown.

Rinoa mad her way over to them and gave them a small wave with a smile on her face. Squall pulled Selphie away and went for the parking lot. Rinoa started running for them. She soon caught up and started yelling. Squall ignored it and unlocked the truck so Selphie could get in.

"Squall, I'm talking to you?" Rinoa yelled.

"No, you're yelling at me," Squall said as he helped Selphie in the truck.

"I thought you said you weren't going out with her!"

"Well I decided that I wanted to."

"What for?"

"Because I love her. You know what? I'm just going to tell you what I told her…my true feelings weren't for you…they were for her. Every time I would get a chance to sit and talk with her, you would always be around. The only other time I got see her was in battle. Not a good place to ask someone out, right? Besides, I wasn't really interested in a relationship at the time."

"But you went out with me!"

"Because you were so damn persistent on having a relationship. Sure you didn't say it, but you showed that you did."

Tears came to Rinoa's eyes. She really couldn't believe what he said. He usually doesn't say things like that. But he just did to her. But he was only speaking his mind, right? And he was sick of Rinoa bothering him lately. She was yelling at him when she had some American guy shadowing her. He was willing to follow her to the end of the earth, or so it seemed to Squall.

Squall rolled his eyes. He turned around and went for the driver's side of the truck. He opened the door and was about to get in when someone punched his arm. Squall looked at who did it. Tommy. Squall glared at him. He shut the door and faced him. From inside the truck, Selphie's eyes widen. She watched as Squall punched Tommy in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Don't touch me," Squall said afterwards.

"You made a girl cry," Tommy said with anger in his voice, getting up from the ground.

"And that gives you the right to punch me?" Squall asked, now getting angrier.

"No. But you made Rinoa cry for a stupid reason."

"She's mad for a stupid reason."

"But you still made her cry for your selfishness."

"She cries for everything that she thinks I'm doing wrong. It's nothing new. I've told her already, I don't want her bothering me when I'm with someone else."

"She loves you. She wants to be with you."

"Well I don't want to be with her. Don't you understand? Leave me the hell alone." Squall said opening the truck door again.

Tommy punched Squall again. Even harder. Squall gave him the most evilest glare. So evil, it could be deadly. He slammed the door shut He faced Tommy. Tommy looked like he was ready to tackle Squall. Tommy charged at Squall, but Squall already saw it coming. He stepped out of the way, letting Tommy's head smash into the truck. Squall felt that was indeed a cheap shot, but he didn't care right now. All he wanted was to be left alone. Once Tommy hit the ground Squall held him down, punching him repeatedly in the face. Tommy pushed him off with all his might and Squall slammed into the truck. Selphie was watching him from the window as Squall took a couple of blows to the face.

Rinoa spotted Selphie and decided to take her frustrations out on her. She opened the door and pulled Selphie out of the truck. Selphie fell to the ground. Rinoa pinned her down. Selphie, being a trained SeeD, was easily able to push her off. Rinoa fell back. Selphie let Rinoa get up. She really didn't want to beat up her friend, but Rinoa was getting on her nerves too. Rinoa ran over to Selphie, fist pulled back ready to strike. But Selphie caught the punch before in came in contact with her face. Selphie then punched Rinoa square in the face. Rinoa fell back, nose bleeding. Selphie watched her. She waited for Rinoa's next move, which was charging at her. Selphie stepped to the side and grabbed Rinoa's arm. She pinned it behind her and wrestled her to the ground. She didn't beat her, but just held her down. Now these fights might not seem fair, but it was Rinoa and Tommy that started it. And they were fight rank A SeeDs. Not a good idea to start a fight with someone that high of a rank.

Selphie looked back over to Squall. He was beating the hell out of Tommy.

'Must be to let him know not to mess with him,' Selphie thought happily. Selphie actually thought it was funny when Squall beat people who got on his nerves so much. It taught them not to mess with him. After Squall gave them a beating, they never did again. She knew not many people could win against Squall. It was either Squall being really strong, or the guys being really weak. While she watched Squall, she realized that there was a crowd forming, watching Squall and Tommy as well. Squall didn't seem to notice though. If he did seem to notice, he really didn't care either. Even if you tried, you won't get Squall's attention. Selphie saw a small smile on his face. He was enjoying beating up Tommy.

Selphie let go of Rinoa and went to try and pull Squall off of Tommy. He didn't feel anything, if he did; he ignored it and keep beating Tommy up. The moment Selphie poked his side repeatedly; he noticed that someone was there. He turned as was about to punch Selphie, but he realized it was her and stopped his fist coming in contact with her face.

"Come on, Squall. I don't want to get in trouble," Selphie said taking his arm.

"Why would we get in trouble? They're harassing us." Squall said coldly.

" I know. But still, we should leave."

Squall looked at her, then looked at Tommy. His face and blonde hair was covered in blood. He was sure to have two black eyes the next day. His nose might be broken. His lip was bleeding badly. Squall really did a number on him. Squall looked back at Selphie.

"Alright. Lets go," He said as he got up.

Selphie nodded and got in the truck. Squall got in the drivers side and drove off. There was silence in the truck. No music, no talking, nothing. Selphie glanced over at Squall. His eyes were on the road. He also still seemed piss off at Tommy and Rinoa. Selphie looked at the road. She watched at little raindrops started to fall on the windshield. Squall turned on the windshield wipers.

"Squall?" Selphie said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you mad?"

"Not with you. Don't worry."

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Squall reached for her hand and held it. He wished that they could have stayed longer at the fair, but there would just be too much trouble. He hated how Rinoa and the stupid American of hers have to go and ruin everything. But then again, he was kind of happy. He could spend the rest of the night with Selphie alone. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Selphie smiled at him even more and leaned into his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Squall pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He got his and Selphie's stuff out from the back of the truck and took out his umbrella that he keeps for just in case. He set the luggage on the ground and helped Selphie out of the truck. He then picked the luggage up with one hand, and carrying the umbrella in the other. He and Selphie walked to the entrance the hotel. Squall checked in and lead her to their room. He opened the door for her and shut the door behind him.

"Wow!" Selphie exclaimed once she saw the room. "This is a really nice room!"

"It pays being commander of SeeD," Squall said with a smile.

Although they would only be staying in the hotel for a night, Squall felt that he should get a nice room. The room had a bed, which was nicely decorated in shades of gray and black. The walls were a nice gray color. The bathroom had two sinks, a tub, shower, and hot tub. The room balcony over looked beautiful scenery. Selphie ran out the door to the balcony and looked out. She then turned around and looked at Squall with a huge smile on her face.

"Squall, this room is great!" She said happily.

"I knew you'd like it," He said with a smile.

He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt Selphie come and lie next to him, laying her head on his chest. His arm went around her waist to pull her closer. He could honestly say that he never felt more happy. The girl that he loved most was by his side. She loved him back. She loved him for him. He knew that. Squall knew he isn't easy to get along with all the time. But…Selphie didn't care. She was taking everything step by step. She was patient with him. She didn't get mad at him when he didn't answer her right away or if he didn't answer at all. She just smiled and said "That's ok. You don't have to tell me."

People probably would have thought that the two would never get together. But Squall always believed in opposites attract. She was his complete opposite. But then again, she might not be. She does hide her feelings in when she doesn't want people to see. She was good at it. She grew up as an orphan just as he did. That is what made him think that they are the same in some ways. But as for different…she covers up her sadness with happiness. She pretends to be happy when she's not…and people see right through it. But not Squall. He knew when she wasn't happy, but he didn't say anything.

Squall looked down at Selphie. She was sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned out the light and settled back into the pillows before drifting off to blissful sleep.

A/N: Ok…I mentioned before in chapter 7 that Squall was happy he didn't have to listen to Ayumi Hamasaki again…Don't get me wrong. I like her music. It just seemed to me that he's not one to listen to that kind of music. And I'm soooooooo sorry for the wait, but here it is! I hope you liked it. R&R! OH! And thank you sooooo much for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: I don't own FF8.

My True Feelings

Chapter 9

"Damn him. He made me look like a fool," Tommy said as he examined his two black eyes the next day.

"Well you don't exactly go pick a fight with Squall Leonhart. He's strong. Stronger than you," Rinoa said to him.

"Yes, well… I will make him pay."

"Why don't we just leave them alone? I think…I'll leave them alone. Squall does seem happy with her. I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"Rinoa…I'm sorry…why don't you come to America with me?"

"America? I'll think about it."

"Good."

Rinoa smiled. She was serious. She was going to give up on Squall. As much as that hurts her. She loves him so much that she finally decided to let him have his happiness even if his happiness isn't because of her. He was right though. She was angry with him for a stupid reason. And now it's her fault that she lost him. She realized that he was the best thing that happened to her, and she just lost him for a stupid reason. Instead of working out her problem with him, she yelled at him. She felt horrible afterwards, but she didn't want to admit she was wrong for doing so. Rinoa shook the thoughts away.

"Yeah…I'll leave him alone from now on," She said to Tommy.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "As will I."

XXXXXXXXXX

Selphie woke up to the smell of food. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw Squall sitting at the end of the bed, looking at her. She smiled at him and crawled over to him, giving him a kiss.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning. Have a good sleep?" Squall asked.

"Yup! That bed is sooooo comfortable!"

Squall chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

Selphie looked over to the table and saw waffles with chocolate syrup all over them. She smiled and went over to the table. Squall followed her and sat across from her. She smiled at him as she took a bite of her waffles. Waffles with chocolate syrup all over them were her favorite. And from the looks of it, it seemed that it was one of Squall's too. The two of them finished their breakfast. Selphie took a quick shower and got dressed. Squall did the same after Selphie was out.

"Tonight is when the kids go trick or treating," Selphie said once Squall was out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's true…when do you want to leave?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

"In a few hours. I wanna see what's around here."

"Ok. We can do that."

Selphie smiled at him. She cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. They sat like that for a while before getting up. Selphie grabbed her bag before following Squall out the door.

They walked down the streets of Tokyo, looking at stores as they went by. Selphie absolutely loved here. It was beautiful. Selphie was surprised as her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled into a store. She looked around her surroundings and gave Squall a questioning look. They were in a jewelry shop. An expensive jewelry shop. Squall went to an employee and told him what he wanted. The employee quickly got what he wanted. Squall paid for what he got and pulled Selphie out of the shop.

"Squall? What is it?" Selphie asked.

Squall smiled as he took out what was in the bag. He took her hand and slipped a ring on it. She looked at him stunned. It was a beautiful white gold ring just like his Griever ring.

"Now everyone will know that we're together," He told her.

The tears in Selphie's eyes told everyone that she was truly happy. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Squall gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him.

"I love you, Selph," Squall said softly into her ear.

Selphie smiled big, "I love you too."

Squall held her for a few more seconds before taking her by the waist and leading her down the street. Selphie smiled happily. She watched as girls turned their attention to Squall. She saw them checking him out. She laughed inwardly knowing that they can't have him. She lend closer into Squall as they walked. He smiled down at her.

'He's been smiling a lot more lately,' Selphie thought with a smile. She couldn't help but to think it had something to do with her. Squall rarely smiled when he was with Rinoa.

From a restaurant, Rinoa watched as Squall happily passed by with Selphie at his side. She smiled. She loved it when he smiled. But of course…she had to admit. Selphie deserved Squall more than she did. Selphie was right. Rinoa only wanted Squall for his looks. She realized that now. No matter what mood Squall was in, he still looked good. He could be angry as hell, like he was last night, and still look good. Rinoa sighed. He deserved someone who could make him happy. Rinoa looked at Tommy, who was sitting across from him.

"I'll go…I'll go to America with you," She said softly.

Tommy smiled, "Great…We'll leave in a few days."

Rinoa nodded and continued eating her soup as soon as Squall was out of sight. She felt like that was last time she would ever see him.

XXXXXXXXXX

After spending a few hours in Kyoto, Selphie and Squall felt it was time to leave. They went back to the hotel, grabbed their bags and checked out. Selphie slept for a little while on their way home. When they got there, Selphie went to her dorm to decorate and pour all the candy in a huge bowl. She thought that she could make her room look a little scary. She wanted to put on her costume as well. Squall went to his dorm to take a nap. He was going to give out candy as well. He didn't want to not give them anything. The kids tried their best and he felt they deserved a little something. Plus, he didn't want to be almost the only one not giving them candy, although he knew that some of the upperclassmen would be out for candy as well.

At six o' clock p.m., all the junior classmen emerged from their dorms and went to the upperclassmen dorms. Selphie smiled when she saw the first three kids that came to her door. She commented on their costumes and gave them a handful of candy each. She always hated it when people would only give you one package.

The kids always came in groups of three to six. Selphie saw some cute costumes, funny costumes, and scary costumes. She smiled at them as she gave them their candy and waved good-bye as they went to the next-door down. She loved to see kids happy. If you made a kid cry around Selphie then there'd be hell to pay. She adored children and thought they were the hope of the world. She wanted to see if their generation could make a better world then hers.

At nine o' clock p.m., Selphie took off her costume and put on her pajamas. She brushed her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom, she looked at Shadow who was already sleeping. She smiled as she gently pet her cat. A few minutes later, she heard knocking at the door. She looked through the peek hole and saw Squall. She smiled and opened the door for him. He smiled at her as he walked in.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," He said back.

"Is there something that you wanted?" She asked, thinking he would have already be asleep by now.

"I just wanted to sleep in here with you."

"Oh! Ok!"

Selphie smiled as she got into bed. He laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled as she snuggled into his warmth. Shadow had woken up when Squall climbed into the bed and is now curled up by his head. Selphie then shut the light off, letting the darkness fill the room.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," She said to Squall.

"Neither can I. And you know I hate going to parties…but I really want to go with you," He said back to her.

This made Selphie smile She was glad t o have a guy like Squall. She kissed him before snuggling even closer and shutting her eyes for the night. Squall rested his chin gently on the top of her head before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Gomen! I totally made you guys wait forever! Ok, now that this one is up we have one more chapter to go! Don't worry. I'm not just gonna end it like that. There will most likely be a sequel so you can look forward to that…if you want to. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
